


【Joker(2019)】Dirty Laundry（蝙丑 Bruce Wayne/Arthur Fleck）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body dysfunction, Childhood Dilemma, Double Life, M/M, Prostatic Orgasm, oedipus complex, pour out heart to a prostitute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 配对：Bruce Wayne/Arthur Fleck分级：Mature概要：城市的义警在白天时有一个不可告人的秘密，关于一位年老的娼妓。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	【Joker(2019)】Dirty Laundry（蝙丑 Bruce Wayne/Arthur Fleck）

**Author's Note:**

> 标注：Dirty laundry，既指脏衣服，也指不可告人的秘密或丑闻。

第一部分 前言：

1.

这几天，Alfred时常会在Bruce的被子里发现一件破旧的衬衫，无论把它收到何处，这件白衬衫最后都能被寻回，出现在冷清的房间里，像一个不知自己已死亡的鬼魂，执着地不愿走出这栋房子。它可能趴在床上，也可能被人搭在凳背上，等着巡视房间的管家和它对视。

在Wayne庄园里它有点扎眼，如同挤进栅栏，从花园里溜入的猫一样——虽然脖子上有饲养者的信息，却被人刻意划去，而它身上的毛僵成了一戳一戳，跑过哥谭留满污水坑的下东区，也在破碎的房顶上踩下过灰色的印记，脏兮兮的脚爪与周围格格不入。

以上这些，它们都不太受白发管家的欢迎。

衬衫曾被Alfred扔掉过一次，但Bruce找回了它——前所未有的事情，他从来没有留恋过任何一件物品。

但凡可以用钱买来的东西都是一个下场，它们短暂地出现过一两次，然后就被处理掉了，再也没可能现身于暗绿色的庄园里。你够细心的话，可以在哥谭的穷人区里觅到它们的踪迹，甚至可能被垫在流浪汉的身下。

没有丝毫异议，Bruce不会去问，他不关心这些，这也不是他应该去考虑的事情，太过细节了。

因此，Alfred认定，白衬衫上细致的补丁是一只钱无法触及到的手缝上去的。

它不太可能出自女人的手，更可能是男人的手。

Alfred把衬衫交给了女仆，要求她在日落前烫平叠好放入衣橱中显眼的地方，他看着女人脸上浮现疑惑又惊喜的神情时暗忖，她今天没算白过，又多了一个可以浮想咀嚼的事，但Alfred自己——他一直都知道这个秘密，只是选择了守口如瓶，甚至装出一副让Bruce以为他并不知晓的模样。

顺着这道指令，Alfred又渐渐想起了衣柜底层一件驼色的外套，羊绒毛的，十分暖和。

管家曾提出让他把Bruce小时候的衣服一起捐给哥谭儿童福利院的想法，蓝眼睛的男人靠在椅背上嚼着嘴里的牛排，毫不介意地答应了，但他最后果然还是把驼色的大衣抽出，留了下来。

Alfred早就知道他会留下那件衣服，它太特殊了，不仅仅因为Wayne夫妇被杀时小Bruce正穿着它。还有其他不可告人的原因。

毕竟，年幼的Bruce明明把能勾起回忆的物件，譬如相册和玩具都扔掉了，他无数次提到：那件衣服上总是发出可怕的气息——上面有Martha留下的星星血点，已经僵成褐色的块，无法被清除。小男孩说，看见这件衣服会让他不断陷进那条小巷里。

“也许这件衣服上还附着其他的记忆呢？美好的，快乐的……Bruce，只有你自己能让自己走出来。”这样的安慰不起任何作用，男孩看上去更需要一个拥抱。

“阿尔，并不是记忆附着在了它身上，那条小巷本身就是一个莫比乌斯环，由驼色的羊绒制成。”Bruce轻描淡写地说，拒绝了管家少有的亲近举止，声音小到年迈的管家根本听不清。可能因为被困住的人并不想被听到。

“而且，确实只有我自己能解决。”他又补充道，希望这句话能让周围的气流暖和些。

小号的驼色外套，破旧的白衬衫，会是为了谁呢？管家同样知道答案。

小时候的Bruce，仅从外貌上看，要比同龄人更年幼，他不爱笑，像受惊的雏鸟，甚至不知道怎么开口啼叫，比医生预计的时间晚些才学会说话，Wayne夫妇为此焦急不已，但比起热衷社会活动的Wayne夫妇来说，与男孩朝夕相处的Alfred更清楚，Bruce比任何同龄人都早熟。

“不要担心，他只是在土里发芽了而已。大树需要多年的时间才能把根埋进泥土的深处，在此之前往上生长是危险的，风和雨都能轻松吹倒它。”Alfred这样劝告Wayne夫妇。

但时间容不得后者释怀，他们已经死了。Alfred只是在对着墓碑说话。

管家知道答案。

因为他曾看到小Bruce对着镜子拉动自己的嘴角，撞破时两个人都沉默着没有开口，这是一个无比尴尬的时刻，在此之后Alfred学会对一切事情装作看不见，他的主人是个自尊心极强的人，从男孩起就是这样。

年轻时，管家曾赶走了一个在大门外和Bruce搭话的男人，他自称是Penny Fleck的儿子。Alfred Pennyworth对天发誓，无论是战场上熬过的挣扎，还是成为管家前身边各处要人命的勾心斗角，也比不上被那个瘦弱的男人揪住衣领的经历更让他心慌，说是惊心动魄也不为过。

毕竟，杀人也要好过道出这样的谎言。

无论在心底之中如何重复商量好的说辞，Alfred也无法忘掉自己看到的。幽灵一样存在的Penny在庄园工作靠近二十年，Alfred甚至有些糊涂了，她是后来被招进来的？还是Alfred离开英国，答应Wayne就任管家前就已在Wayne庄园里做女仆了？

她比Thomas大出很多岁，小说里，这些成熟的女仆通常都是让人情窦初开的对象，她也不例外。Penny的精神状况不太稳定，但也只是会突然停滞，忘记自己前一秒要去干什么，偶尔打碎碗碟而已。

妄想症是一个难以被求证的说辞，就像强行送进疯人院的精神病人一样，这种脏水一旦泼上去，再也无法彻底洗干净。Wayne庄园里，管家能察觉到，她的病情在加重，仿佛是有人在给她下毒，一天又一天，毒素在她的肚子里积累得越来越多，但她没在过必要的工作上出纰漏，摔破茶杯时，她的道歉是一朵甜丝丝的棉花糖，柔软、无助，一双绿眼睛不偏不倚地盯着你，轻声说，“抱歉先生，我保证不会有下次了。”Alfred不敢说她的长相美貌，因为美丽更多的时候是女人的诅咒，她们要遭受更多的厄运，就好像赐予她们容颜的上帝为了平衡世间，刻意让她们付出了相应的代价。

至于Thomas Wayne，不容置疑，这是个好人，Bruce正是像他，但更理想主义一些，Alfred坚信Thomas的实干有机会改变哥谭乃至世界，像他们一起在英国经历过的。他是值得托付一生的朋友和主人，但善于观察的管家不可能不知道，哪怕好人也有污点，这是Alfred不愿意去细想的问题，它延伸出来的支脉是致命的，“我不该去评价任何人。”他以这样的说辞结束每一次可能深入下去的思考。

想回那个转身而逃的男人，他的绿眼睛透明得像一个涉世未深的男孩，但他姜黄的外套边缘起满了毛球，头发里沾满了哥谭的灰尘。

即使他不做多余的自我介绍，Alfred也能说出他的来历，他和他妈妈看人的方式是一样的，从下往上——也许只是因为他们的个子比自己矮——绿眼睛水汪汪的，还闪着光，抬起头来，像一片平静的死湖被太阳照亮，而被看的人俨然就是太阳，湖面波光粼粼，吸引太阳的影子在其中溺亡。

有一瞬间，Alfred认定自己简直活该被对方掐死，就这样掐死他，让这个谎言终结吧，让他——这个不诚之人付出代价。但对方的力气只够让来不及反应的管家撞上栏杆而已，他松开自己的衣领转身跑走了，但他一直没有离开Wayne庄园，他的母亲有一部分留在了这里，他也有一部分留在了这里，就在男孩被抚摸过的驼色外套上，还有男孩被捏过的脸颊。

这个即将成为Wayne的孩子丝毫不了解上一代人的恩怨，他们都死了，管家后来打听到，Penny在恐怖的枪杀案前就死在了医院里。

死因不明，没有人会去细查。

对不少人来说，她死了是好事，艰难运作的医疗部门少了一个底层累赘，医院的病床和呼吸机也是可贵的资源。Alfred不知道她死前是否还活在Thomas Wayne的甜言蜜语中，一生都在梦里的滋味其实也不错，远胜面对现实又无力改变的情况。

爱情是美好的，但仅限于爱情开始之时，当它被拉长，各自的付出越不对等，就会变成毒药——

Thomas是给Penny下毒的人，所以她的儿子也冥冥之中给前者的儿子下了毒。

Bruce并不用去学校完成学业，他们试过一段时间，但他不断跳级，学校无法满足他，而他也厌恶置身人群中的感觉。

他说他坐在教室里，会想起自己坐在电影院里，那是他最后一次去电影院，也是他最后一次体验快乐，“从一个孩子身上夺走欢笑，这太不够公平了”，Alfred心想。Bruce因此没有机会接触其他人，到了叛逆的时期，他还是会按耐不住偷跑出去，但从没有带回女孩的礼物，譬如一个不属于他的吻、一些其他颜色的头发、香水味或者小物件，什么都没有，他也不像现在这样频繁地穿梭在女人们的床上。

管家会试探地问起，男孩偶尔开心时就做鬼脸，低落时就撇撇嘴。

但这里——男孩的心里，确实有一个人，被询问时他的样子好像自己暗中捅了大篓子，又被识破了小心思。那次——把手指伸进嘴角，诡异地对着镜子拉出微笑却被撞见时就是这个表情。Alfred能从男孩阴郁、万年不变的脸上读出千万种意思。

“不会是庄园里的某位女仆吧？”管家丝毫不认为自己的问题是多此一举，“Bruce，你父亲身上有很多优点，但这不是其中之一。”

Bruce显然明白他的意思。

金发的疯女仆被送走后，这座府邸里也陆陆续续住进了其他女仆：更美貌的，更年轻的……他可能比管家猜想地还要更早些，就知晓了婚姻与爱情的不同之处，他的父母是相爱的，但不妨碍他们各干各的，这很微妙，沉默的男孩总是在观察和思索。他明白，Kane家族和Wayne家族只是做出了最契合利益的选择。

“没有的事。”

“无论如何不要爱上和你相差太多的人，这是珍贵的体验，一生只有一次，别让它如此早就做好了躺进坟墓的准备。”

Bruce起初觉得这很滑稽，严肃的Alfred谈起这个话题时也依旧不忘保持礼仪的距离，但他听到“相差太多”时把眼睛垂到了随意摊开的书本上，胸膛“呼”地凹下去一大块，他掩盖自己情绪的能力还是比不上一个成年人。

“不要偷笑了，我明白你的意思，阿尔，但你要相信我，确实没什么女孩，我不喜欢她们，以后……我不知道以后，反正现在没有。”

“如果一定要一个答案让你安心，那是因为，‘也会有其他美好的记忆’。”还没长高的男孩坐在书房里，穿着长袜的腿靠在椅腿上，晃了一下后停了下来，用并不相称的口吻回答管家，这次他眼睛里的蜡烛被人点亮，从里到外闪着光点，“这句话是你说的，我要感谢你，阿尔，你总是对的。”

哦，看来他年轻的主人其实早就被爱情侵入，那颗心脏根本已像是个男人一样在跳动了。

Alfred沉默地露出一个微笑，让Bruce回到了他一个人的世界里去，将门口驼色大衣从差点送走的纸箱里提起，抚平衣面，端着衣架抱回了衣橱。

第二部分 正文

2.

白色的衬衫是Bruce出门前随手抓住的，他睡过了头，脑袋上的头发乱蓬蓬的，梳子也无法拯救他们。

昨夜，他在城市里追猎了一整晚——小丑像灰红色的猫或老鼠，他在白天安眠，夜晚活动，招摇的尾巴在哥谭的地面留下了黑影子，扑上去的城市义警重重地摔在地上，除了碰撞声，还有炸裂的笑声袭来。Bruce睁开眼睛，黑色的手心里什么也没抓住，一无所获。

“如果你是一只猫，我就会变成你的尾巴，跟着你，还要一直和你作对。”

他昏胀的脑子里飘出对方消失前留下的话，这是Joker一贯说话的格调，他知道自己从今往后会一次又一次品鉴这话里的味道，直到他们之一躺在六尺之下为止。

“大概死后也会有陷阱，毕竟他可是一个小丑。”Bruce反驳自己。

他抛开昨晚，像把垃圾丢进废纸篓。

Bruce把车停在了商场的停车处，并不引人注目，计划徒步走完剩下的路。他钻入居民区，但愿没人发现自己在此游荡。

白天的Bruce Wayne早已没了好名声，他不担心更多丑闻缠身，但这次可能会伤害另一个人。

路两旁开始时的楼房还是彩色的，政府会出钱给他们刷漆，低矮、都带着小阳台，蕾丝做的窗帘从飘窗的窗户格里吹出来，但这和Bruce在欧洲看见的还是不太一样，哥谭能把所有东西都同化成自己的风格，温暖的也会变成阴森的，这里很多房子空着，没人入住。在短短三个街道后，垃圾的味道如约而至，它们不仅闻上去使人心中不快，还会挡在路中央，为了让人把它们丢走，居民会特地扔在巷子中间，像一种和政府提出异议的手段，一种行为艺术。

灰暗的房子越来越高，挡住天空，和钻石区那种反光的高楼不一样，这些房子很拥挤，仿佛要从两旁移动过来，压死每一个穿梭其中的人，迂回的设计也让垃圾的臭味停留了更久，腐烂的酸臭味最后俨然成为了建筑群的一部分。Bruce小时候经常背着Alfred溜来这种地方，穷人们比富人更懂得生活，晚上霓虹灯亮起时，他们的生活就开始了，什么都买得到，什么都不是禁忌。

垃圾桶满到溢了出来，受益的是流浪汉和猫狗。

他正是绕开这些垃圾时被一旁消防梯垂下来的钉子勾住了，但Bruce急着往前走，甚至没有发现自己的衣服和皮肤上都留下了一条伤痕，血的渗出异常缓慢，伤口很浅，它边上横着另一条无比骇人的肉痕——是几年前留下的，那时Bruce刚刚决定要以自己的方法渗入哥谭的黑暗，直到它们消散而去为止。

他上了楼梯，转了一个弯，往自己不可告人的秘密越来越近，他的心脏焦急又凝重地跳动。

不可告人的秘密是——

哥谭光辉无限的首富会在白日、众人看不到之时，偷偷进入一个妓女的住处。

他起初既不索求性，也并没有其他过分的要求，只是喜欢躺在对方柔软的怀里平复焦躁的心情。

说是妓女，但对方其实是一个男人，甚至眼角已经出现了条条细纹，因为疏于保养，看上去总是很憔悴，在Bruce离开的日子里，这个人则会将自己刚刚清洗干净的身体光秃秃地躲进毯子，垂头丧气地闭上眼，假装被人拥抱着睡去。他的皮肤像白纸，骨头则像珍珠项链一样软绵绵地串在身体里。

但他比Bruce抱起过的任何女人都要轻盈，声音也更好听，年轻男人喜欢往对方身体最深处用力撞时呼喊出自己名字的语调。

Bruce当然想知道对方的名字。

但对方眯起眼睛，让皱纹动了起来，左右的太阳穴像蝴蝶扇动一侧的翅膀，轻快地说自己没有名字。

“而且真有趣，你干嘛要知道一个妓女的名字。”他会直截了当地这样称呼自己，“但你现在可以给我取一个，我不介意。”

“Arthur，这个名字可以吗？也许你不会喜欢，听上去太像个男人了，我有一个哥哥，这是他的名字，而你长得很像他。”

他先是大笑，笑到鼻翼两侧拱起，可爱的牙齿微微露出，平静下来后很用力地拍打胡椒瓶底，试图将瓶内不多的胡椒洒出来。Bruce期望自己有一天可以读懂他的笑声，他有时是因为发病而笑，有时又是发自内心的笑，但在蓝眼睛的观察之下，目前为止看起来都是一样的。

“好吧，就叫我Arthur，我不认为这是一个男性化的名字。”

“这个名字很特殊。他漂亮得像女人，头发也和你一样长，但……”Bruce从沙发上坐起来，“我总觉得你们俩的眼睛不一样，明明每个地方都如此相像，但你的绿眼睛看上去更神秘些。”他边说边用手指打量起对方扑闪扑闪的绿眼睛。

“眼睛的颜色会变，倒不如考虑考虑是否是你看人的方式变了。”被称为Arthur的男人问，“那，你和他很亲近吗？”

“不。”Bruce回答地斩钉截铁，“我们就见过一次，但孩子能记住的东西远比大人以为的要多得多。”

“你该去找他，而不是找一个替代品。”Arthur的话里有点不满。“我相信你哥哥会开心的。”

“也许他已经死了。”Bruce的鞋跟拨弄起地板的裂痕。

“你找过？”

“是Alfred告诉我的。我更相信他骗了我，他什么都知道，却从来不说，有时我也会因此怨恨一下，但我还是爱他。”

“那就对了，恨一个人才能爱一个人。”

Bruce疑惑地抬头，他要承认，在这个发霉的屋子里，他能得到的答案远胜过富丽堂皇的宴会。

“你也会恨我的，Bruce，所以在此之前不要说你爱我，听上去太假了，我也不会信你的。”

他起身去给Bruce倒了一杯酒，但对方已经坐不住，从后面揽住了Arthur的腰，大拇指掐入软肋，在身体上画出肋骨架边缘的轮廓，手指的终点停在Arthur的胸上，松弛的肉能被手直接捏成团，它其实还可以再往上——如果没有衣服的阻挡，当然，另一只手是用来探索下方的，它的举止像在闻一朵无害的花，把五官没入花瓣里头舔舐花蜜，只需要一会儿，花就会自己分泌出汁液。

Arthur不喝酒，碰都没碰过一下。

他的养父们时常在酒精的蛊惑下做出可怕的举动，酒里一定有双狂热而可怕的手伸出，专门碾碎人的理智。但Bruce忧虑的脸庞需要酒精来润湿，他会变成说话没有轻重的男孩，Arthur知道他根本没有喝醉，只是某一滴酒精踏入了他血液深处，从而打开呓语的匣子，使他处在半梦半醒里朝着Arthur甜言蜜语起来——夹杂着些许秘密的讨好，会直接称呼Arthur为哥哥，尤其在濒临高潮前夕，甚至他的拥抱也变得更狂热、深切些。

“我刚刚说过这事吗？为什么酒里有奇怪的味道，呛人，刺进了我的鼻腔，和我之前喝过的不太一样。”Bruce第一次喝Arthur端来的酒时问道。

“奇怪吗？欢迎来到哥谭，Wayne，知道哪里不一样吗？这是人的味道，送到你们手上时则会被过滤掉。”

“很奇怪，但我喜欢这个味道。”Bruce把眉毛挑起来，他话里更想指明的是——这杯酒是Arthur给他倒的，因此他才会更喜欢，他想再吻下Arthur的脖子，但后者笑着躲开了。

他故意绕开年轻男人的心思，低头说，“为什么要喜欢这种劣等的酒？你的父亲会伤心的。”掐灭香烟后片刻，Arthur又补充道，“你们家地下室里的那些酒也会伤心的。”

3.

Bruce走向Arthur家，没有走电梯，而是选择了嘎吱响的楼梯。他想起第一次走到门口是为了什么——他送一只家猫回家而已。

还是因为小丑，但对方那晚只是敲了一下墙，等到黑色的警察转身看他时，红衣服瞬间淹没在了哥谭千奇百怪的建筑里。

Bruce只在路旁看见一只猫——这很常见，猫是哥谭合法的居民，它们、猫头鹰和老鼠，警察、蝙蝠和罪犯都是这样的居民——猫脖子上一块金属片在月光下扎进了Bruce的眼睛里，里面嵌着一张写有地址的卡片。

字看上去是个男孩写的，他显然尚未掌握好下笔的力度，甚至根本不会握笔，而是握拳抓住笔写下的字。

这会是小丑的圈套吗？

它应该不太致命，介于玩笑和无趣之间，但足以让Bruce深陷麻烦。可他多想了，留满划痕的门由一个干净但疲惫的男人打开，他畏畏缩缩地露出半张无辜的脸，不敢首先开口，直到瞥见Bruce怀里的猫时，才把那颗有点凹陷的牙露了出来。

“谢谢你，我该如何报答你？”

门口的链条扣被人“啪嗒”一声取下，贴满红色墙纸的房里有挥不去的霉味，也有沐浴液搓成了泡泡后又被戳破的香气。他将门拉得更开些，收缩的绿眼睛说，自己并不清楚Bruce Wayne是谁，后者勉为其难地做起自我介绍，矮个子男人略显尴尬地回应，“哦，我知道了，是你，是你呀，电视里总是出现，但那些事情离我太远了，原谅我，我没能记住。”

Bruce在想什么呢？

他和记忆里用魔术花逗自己笑的男人实在太像了——他们脸上温柔弯曲的线条，不像公园里冰冷的雕塑那样美，却比任何一尊抱着水瓶的天使或圣母像都要更早地敲开了Bruce的心门。可那是十几年前的事情，他的Arthur现在应该老得不成样子了，这个人的模样却根本就像从他脑子里走出来的。Bruce只是沉默地、甚至有些无礼地盯住对方——不放过他柔和但深皱的脸上每一寸肌肤。回头去想，这是多么美好的开始。很多记忆都是生命里的累赘，但这一刻不是，绝不是。

他毫不避讳自己的职业，Bruce思忖，他年轻时可能让一些男人迷昏过眼，但现在他不如往日了，只是个不太擅长化妆的妓女，他没在Bruce面前展示过花枝招展的衣服和鞋子，Bruce也没机会打开他的化妆台和衣橱。

里面会不会藏着精致的小物件？他年轻时赚来的，后来卖掉了大部分，只留下一些？

那里一定藏着非同寻常的东西，如同红色房里显眼的挂画和书橱、吊在一旁的圣母台灯，这里不像年老色衰的妓女待的地方，布局像Bruce父亲的房间。

Bruce正喜欢这样，Arthur不用化妆也能取悦他。他喜欢看对方装在廉价又柔软的衣服中走来走去，衣服边角洗到褪色，最小号但依旧不合身的白袜子和内裤上，有些地方的纤维近乎透明——因为被人重复揉搓和洗净。它们同时也被洗到完全没了弹性，只是普通的白色布料，包裹在同样没有弹性的男人身上，把他和女人无异的隐私部位遮住，却又并不遮得彻底，Bruce把手伸进去时甚至可以看到自己手的轮廓，同理，每当对方腿上只有这条白内裤时，Bruce也能在不同光线下看见刚刚被自己捏红的屁股的轮廓，而更要命的是，Arthur睡眼惺忪地，丝毫意识不到自己的身体正以隐秘无言的方式再次勾起一个年轻人急速膨胀的欲望，他会回头看Bruce，惊诧于蓝眼睛的灼热，或者他只想确定Bruce确实在自己身边，并不是无端的梦，而这能让他安心。

“真是个奇怪的要求。”Arthur被Bruce打断时，他擦干净镜子上的灰尘，准备借着少有的阳光往嘴上抹一点口红，他的嘴唇很薄，稍不留神就会画出去，但这也意味着挺省钱，这支口红还是Penny留下的，他不在乎化妆品是不是过期了，他也是一个过期的东西而已。

Arthur旋开口红，却听到年轻人边拉窗帘边说“不要化妆，这样就好”时，把眉毛皱到最深处，重复地念叨，“奇怪的要求，你比把我绑在椅子上或是喜欢被我打骂的人还要奇怪，但放心，我会满足你的。”

“可是，Bruce，你也得知道，如果某一刻我真的想要化妆，那你也只能逼自己看。”Arthur把脸凑过去，露出微笑。

Bruce无法想象对方干净而微香的脸被涂抹到惨白厚重的样子。想象是模糊的，但随之来的感觉却有点熟悉，不过他也同样喜欢这样的Arthur，不只是逆来顺受，他的真面目是哥谭云层里的月亮，永远只愿意亮出一点点角落。

5.

Bruce该为他的白昼美人付钱，但对方没有可以开口要过。

离开时，他要么在卧室里睡着了，要么抽着烟，敞开腿坐在沙发上，把头完全仰起来，这时才能看到他小小的喉结在起伏。

“再见，如果明天会来的话……最好先给我打一个电话。”他还沉浸在刚刚的愉悦里，眼睛看向了别处，手指则偷偷安抚腿间没有反应的阴茎，更多的时候，他选择摩擦大腿根部减缓热潮之后的冲击，似乎在告诉将要离开的人，这里有具贪婪而淫荡的身体等待着，它明天还能比今天接受更多。

Bruce会把钞票叠好悄声塞入门口插着塑料百合的花瓶内，他知道Arthur把钱藏在了这里。Arthur曾从那儿倒出过“叮叮当当”的零钱，抓在手心里，叫哥谭的首富帮他买一包烟。

“Bruce……”他棕色的发梢还是湿答答的，犹豫片刻，继续说：“你见过零钱对吗？这里的钱只够买一包，而且我根本不要商店里全部的烟，我就只想要一包，一包……你这次会记住吗？”Arthur半歪脑袋，说话时缓慢温柔的语调像个玩娃娃屋的男孩，但他实际上在认真而严肃地教训着另外一个人。

Bruce会觉得这些话既可爱又很好笑，病怏怏的Arthur是一个因脑部残疾而控制不住大笑的怪异婊子，但Bruce的富人身份在对方眼里却更像个无法理解自己的残疾人。

“为什么？”Bruce脱口而出，他见过对方发现烟盒空后丧气的样子——Arthur把身体往椅背上撞，脑袋重重磕在了墙上，“别担心，一点不疼。”他对着天花板缓缓发出声音，但更像任人摆布的骷髅架子，已经靠在红色墙壁上死了很多年。

“因为这样我会有事做，我会想起后天或者下周又需要买烟，一想到买烟，我会感觉自己的生活还挺有趣的，总得有些盼头，打破成年后诅咒般的循环，懂吗？就像我期待你来一样，所以我希望你来前给我打一个电话，我不要惊喜，等你来的过程就够让人快乐了。”

“这我能记住。但平时如果我想听你的声音，也可以打电话吗？”

“不，不要打，尤其在晚上的时候，不止你一个人很忙，Bruce，亲爱的，把生活分成不同的部分会更好，千万别把它们搅在一起了，它们各有各的甜蜜。”

Bruce哑言了。

他把对他说教的人揽进怀里，试探地抚摸对方的胸脯和下身，希望等他回来时，Arthur已经闭上嘴，化成一滩水等着进入。

Bruce披上衣服跑着下楼去买烟了，他担心自己出现在商店后会有点瞩目，但死气沉沉的收银员抬头望着电视里的肥皂剧，目不转睛，甚至不看一眼Bruce递上来的钱。他皱起眉毛，才发现Arthur少给了自己几美分，收银员却什么也没说，摆出一副拿了快走的表情打量Bruce。

“你发现了对吧，他们家经常算错钱。”Arthur把撕开的烟盒扔到桌上，“不要谢我，和几美分斤斤计较过一次，才算在哥谭生活过了。”他在沙发上抱着自己夹紧的腿，满意地告诉Bruce，他该走了。“你无休无止的夜生活开始了，快走吧。”

是的，是的。Bruce把这个秘密告诉了下东区这位残疾的妓女，不仅仅告诉了这一个秘密，而是自己全部的秘密——他会缩在Arthur的毯子里，让对方摆出洋娃娃的姿态，瘫坐在自己腿上听没完没了的抱怨，Bruce心里想着，抱怨真是无穷无尽的，他面对Alfred时总有一种“既然你全知道，那我也不必再去言语”的态度，可这并不让心里好受，他不仅需要理解，也需要发泄，像水一样，它们不能一直积蓄，流通，它们需要找一个流入的方向。

手指屈起伸直，叹息和停顿里，在对方柔软的洞口进出，从一根手指并到三根手指，直到对方除了喘息什么安慰的话都不想说为止，Bruce此时依旧会念叨烦心的事，同时Arthur已经停下来了温热的喘息，他仰头，让下巴和喉咙拉成了一条线，发出连续的呜咽和叫声。有时Bruce也会抚摸Arthur已经没有用的男性分身，尽管Arthur一再强调那里已经坏了，但年轻人希望这样的安抚可以让对方不要过多在意自己的抱怨。

他没期望对方能听懂，更不希望对方在听。他低估了这个城市里的人。他以为自己已经成熟，但Arthur会听着他前后矛盾的怨言，一遍遍提醒他，让Bruce想起衣柜里沾血的驼色大衣。

而且，Bruce也会明白，伪装起来的早熟并不代表他真是那样的人了，他只是在成长路上暂时跳过了些必要的过程。

现在，他会在Arthur这里，把幼稚的男孩们能做的一切做尽——他会故意惹对方生气，这是一种试探，没什么意思，但惹人生气的和被惹到的人都乐于其中；他还会在床上使坏，等到对方张开双腿，费力挺好无力的腰肢，方便男人找到最佳的角度，也最为无助时假装想起有事要离开。Arthur会哭的，他每次都上当，相信对方要立马从自己被强行打开的身体里抽出去，他把脸侧埋进枕头里发出阵阵呜咽，枕头通常已经被他额头香甜的汗淋湿了，而他低廉的眼泪正好可以藏匿其中。

他身上的一切都像被故意埋进了枕头里，有他发间的香味，隔着柔软的布料，沉默而含蓄地拥抱Bruce。

“你不应该骗我，这不好。”他的嗓子已经哑了——其实一直是低哑的，但明显更疲惫，他先前被年轻的男人折磨得精疲力尽，从沙发到床上，除了他感觉腰部要被压断而大叫出时，没有停歇过低哑的喘息。

“你也许可以试着别信我，每次到了床上你就识破不了我的谎言了，明明在客厅里你就像最敬业的警察一样，哪怕我想偷偷翻开你化妆台的抽屉找你的照片都不行，我的手只要碰一下抽屉你立马就知道了。”

“不一样，Bruce，亲爱的，这是在床上，我全部都属于你了，但在房间里其他地方，你当然属于我。”

Bruce的脸开始发烫，他变得像一条小狗一样爱着对方。抬起放下，他试图把抽插的动作放到了最缓，不带任何炫耀地让Arthur缓慢进入高潮，细致地摩擦起甬道里每一寸，但每次都停在了前列腺高潮点之前，从里涌出来的液体已经吞没了两个人，Arthur像喘息般的叫声一点没有往日的痛苦——他喜欢这样，当Bruce把鼻子伸到他脖颈间亲吻时，他既满足又哀求似地说，“或许你还可以更用力些，我还想要，求你了。”

他说出这话时，Bruce就不会有所顾忌了，对方的腿几乎环上了他的脖子，白色袜子底部柔软的面料一直在摩擦Bruce脊椎的两侧，皮肤开始发红，还有些痒。这让他不得不抽出一只手抓住Arthur没有意识的腿，让它停下挣扎，它瘦得没有任何重量，Bruce怀着恐惧把它抓在手中，紧紧握住，嘴上说他需要等待，还要找一个角度，身体却毫不拖沓地往他可以进入的最深处顶撞，他是故意的，又连续地撞了好几下，又放肆又疯狂，Arthur没有任何准备，但他似乎也并不抗拒，手半折在发胀的胸口，甚至在不安分地拨弄红点，而他已经翻着白眼去了一次，肚子里灌满不属于自己的液体。

“这太过分了。”他用微弱的声息告诉Bruce。

“但你并不讨厌，甚至很享受，你的声音听上去很舒服。”Bruce的手抚摸起Arthur的腰两侧，它们被掐的满是红色的痕，还有他大腿上的肉，Bruce喜欢这个部位，Arthur少有长满肉的地方，就在这充满诱惑的大腿根部。他会用这种发痒的抚摸安抚起Arthur，直到对方敞开的腿开始想要夹紧。

“无论我喜欢还是讨厌，Bruce，晚上都会有人替我教训你的，你这坏孩子，你就是白天的罪犯。”

“但坏孩子通常有一个好妈妈。”

Bruce先在洞口转了好几下才抽出，否则温热的地带突然涌入凉气会让Arthur受惊，堵在里面的浑浊液体开始从里缓慢泄出，这种流出会让Arthur误以为自己还想要更多。Bruce把头压在了Arthur胸口，那里像哺乳期的母亲一般凸起而柔软。

他会在这里——Arthur的怀里小憩上一会儿，因为夜晚正在逼近，它们已经吞噬了另一座城市，现在，现在正往哥谭走来。

Arthur会一个劲揉他的头发，直到自己也在潮湿的酣甜里睡去。

等年轻人离开破旧的住宅时，他的头发总要比来时更乱。Alfred当然注意到了，但Bruce阴郁的脸上只露出一个“随你怎么想”的表情就走进了前往蝙蝠洞的电梯，他站在密闭的空间里，暗忖——但愿他以往和女人们之间不清不白的经历可以让管家往那个方向尽情想去。

偶尔，Bruce什么都不想说，Arthur说自己理解那种感受，当他度过极其糟糕的一天后，他对着自己的日记本什么都写不出来。

“不要顾虑了，我就是你的日记本，Bruce，亲爱的，你想对我说什么呢？”这时他会转头询问满脸倦容的年轻人。

“很累。”

“因为小丑吗？我总在电视上看见他。”

“不仅仅是他，太多了，没有停歇，他们不需要放假。”

“他们会放假的，因为我会和上帝说，然后由他传达给那些让你心烦的罪犯。”

Bruce笑了，他们俩都不信教，但会开上帝的玩笑。干嘛要考虑一个不存在的人的感受呢？明明活着的人都快累死了。但Bruce是否发现过呢？每当他说出这种愿望的夜晚，小丑就会真的消失不见。

“既然你讨厌他们，那我们就不要继续这个话题了，把他们全部锁在屋外吧。”他说着，推开Bruce的手，真的起身去把了一下房门，确认锁已经扣上了，“还有，下周能给我带一束花吗？上次买的已经枯萎了。”

Bruce顺着Arthur手指的方向看去，化妆台上，烟灰缸边的花瓶正在背光处回望他，里面插着的花已经快凋谢了，没剩下几片花瓣。

“我妈妈以前在这个花瓶里插假花，塑料的，真花太贵了，后来塑料花上积满洗不掉的灰尘，所幸就扔掉了。”Arthur的手指顺过自己的棕发，“我不想麻烦你，但我在这周围找不到花店，都是为死人准备的花圃。”

“既然如此，为什么不搬离这里？Arthur，如果你喜欢这间屋子，那间房也可以装修得同这儿一模一样，但它却可能临海，街区外面会有花店，会有人定时清理垃圾和残渣，治安也更好，这里不太安全，Arthur，我时常担心你。”

“Wayne，你瞧。”Arthur亲吻Bruce乱蓬蓬的头发，又拍了拍男人结实可靠的脸庞，从脚腕上提起自己被扯掉的内裤，让它盖住了蔫软的下身，他的腿在年轻男人面前显得又细又光滑，看不出实际的年龄。“你真的应该看看我们的城市长什么样，仔仔细细地看她，就像看我那样看她，像抚摸我一样走遍她的角落，你以为她很复杂吗？不，她和我一样是个妓女，是个婊子，去看看真正的哥谭，而不是活在你的城市里，住在哥谭哪个街区都没区别，到处都是一样的垃圾桶。”他用脚勾住了椅子上的衣服，从衣领里把褐色的长发往外面捋，接着把花扫进了垃圾桶。“而且，这座城市每个角落都发生过罪恶的事，治安最好的地方——”，他停顿，“只有东边，在它漫长的海岸线后，那片海里，不不不，胡说八道，那里可是抛尸的最佳地点，还藏着一窝和警察勾结的毒贩。哥谭里，雨能到的地方，罪恶能到，雨不能到的地方，罪恶也可以到。”

这次，Bruce可以分辨出他说完后的大笑是真的，因为Arthur的眼角弯得相当自然，也没有急着去擦眼泪，沉思里的Bruce揉起自己的眼睛。

“但是至少……”

“没有但是，快回你的庄园去吧。”Arthur把Bruce的衣服团成一团，扔了过去。

6.

现在，Bruce放下酒杯不再喝了，Arthur收走时，偷偷用手指伸进透明的液体里搅动，他时常有这种预料不到的小动作，仿佛是只才几个月大的小猫。

和水一样，但是指尖有些发烫，他又把手指伸进嘴里吮吸，继而发出了不满的声响，将杯子没好气地扔进了水池里。

“Arthur，你的猫呢？”

“我的猫？它不属于我，它属于它的尾巴，它们俩可能在卫生间里玩纸巾。”水流声传来，他在洗自己的手指。“Bruce，刚刚忘记说，你的衣服破了，如果被人拍到，你会上新闻的，我已经在想象——那些脖子挂着摄像机、像秃鹰一样盘旋在你头顶的记者们明早起的标题了。”

“无所谓了，反正我不管干什么都会上新闻。”

男人下意识地低头，发觉白衬衫确实上撕开了一道伤口，皮肤也有深浅不一的划痕，但他没摸到血，已经干在衣服的裂口边缘了。

Arthur发出细小如窸窸窣窣的笑声，然后用温热的吻回应了对方。Bruce总是带着疲惫和沉郁到味道来到Arthur家，一个吻就可以了解他一切郁闷。在他心里，Bruce并不比任何人成熟。

就是这件白衬衫，Arthur让Bruce留给了自己，他说他会缝好。

“那我该穿什么回去。”Bruce让Arthur再给他一个吻，手则准备解开Arthur的裤子，那里已经出现一片潮湿的水印。

“你上次还留了一件衣服，我帮你洗干净了，就挂在门口，只不过你看都没看一眼。”

红色的房子像是锁住信号的金属笼子，Bruce一踏进这里，他蝙蝠般的观察力就不复存在，没有任何需要戒备的，他在这间房子里的生活太美好，美好得像个普通人。

Arthur家没有洗衣机，“别买，它太丑了，臃肿不堪，和浴室里粉色的瓷砖不太配。”Arthur的理由只有这样一句奇怪的话。

所以，衣服都是他自己洗的，一开始用最廉价的肥皂粉，“完全去不掉任何污渍，只能欺骗自己洗过这件衣服而已，还会留下难闻的味道，廉价的味道，和垃圾袋里的味道归属一类”，这是Arthur的评价，“用它们不如用楼下墙角掉下来的石灰粉洗”，他说。

但Bruce无法想象出这种味道，在他的记忆里，Arthur的衣服上有花香味，不像是故意喷上去的香水，每次Bruce趴在对方柔软的肚子上呼吸时都能找到答案——是他的身体传递给衣服的。

“看起来，这件衣服大得可以做我的裙子了。”他坐在Bruce的分身上，没有什么动弹的兴致，温顺地靠在男人的胸膛上，他从来不是个主动的人，当Bruce挑起他的欲望，又故意徘徊在洞口而不满足他时，他就任由肆意的爱液流出来，哪怕尝试将自己的手指伸进去做没有意义的安慰，也没有过一次学会主动坐上男人的分身扭动腰肢。

Arthur在此之后，确实经常穿着这件衣服走来荡去，不需要编织繁杂的蕾丝内衣，只要一件过大的破旧衬衫——可以勉强盖住他一丝不挂的裸露下体，可以把手藏在袖管里，只露出四个指尖的白衬衫，就足够挑起Bruce的性欲。

第一次看到对方穿上自己的衣服那天，他把Arthur抱在他的梳妆台，靠着玻璃的镜子，将对方干到了神智不清，但他其实也差不多，两个人最后连喘息的力气都没有了，更别提思考。

白衬衫被Arthur的汗浸湿，他那根短小而沉默的阴茎第一次起了反应，但Bruce还是握住了它，像把瓶盖塞进红酒瓶一样阻止了Arthur过早射出来，直到Bruce把自己的液体留在Arthur体内，才允许对方射出稀淡近乎透明的液体。

Arthur并不知道自己身体为什么会有这种反应，他眯着半只眼睛，Bruce隔着白衬衫贴在了对方发烫的身体上暗忖，这会不会是Arthur第一次从前端得到高潮的快感。

7.

白衬衫之所以被Bruce带回家，因为Arthur离开了这里。

他更像是突然消失的，可能发生了一场意外，一场曾经出现在Bruce梦里过的意外。但Bruce冷静地翻箱倒柜，在厨房电话机旁的角落里看到了那瓶酒，Bruce晃了晃瓶子，颈口沾满了油腻的灰，酒瓶底下的残渣像坐在海盗船上，在所剩无几的液体里晃悠着，Bruce突然发出笑声。

原来奇怪的味道只是源于了Arthur抖进酒瓶里的烟灰。

空荡荡的卧室里，抽屉半开着，里面有一个塑料小丑面具。

一层秘密叠在另一层秘密上，Bruce却丝毫没有流露出惊讶，Arthur的气味出卖了他，还有他发红的小腿上皱在一起的白袜子，如果今晚有机会，Bruce要告诉自作聪明的红色小人，他们俩的袜子连花纹都是一样的。

晚上，抽烟的小丑坐在楼顶边上，扭过自己的腰看突然出现的黑影，若无其事地地又扭回了头。他让Bruce憋在心里的每一句话都随风而逝了，当Bruce靠近时，他只问对方。

“你的耳朵为什么耷拉着？你想他吗？”

“是的。”Bruce呼出一口气，事情并不朝自己预料的发展。

“我也有点想他，他的任务是教会你去看真正的哥谭是什么样的，那其实是我的任务，但我是个很差的老师，更别提你，你这个蠢蛋，一个更差劲的学生，你根本就不认识哥谭，却口口声声说想拯救她，太蠢了。”

他们纠缠了很久，但这是城市义警第一次在黑夜听清对方的声音。

“还有，Bruce，Bruce，以后你就得听我的话了，否则我会把这个秘密告诉全哥谭的报纸，Bruce Wayne白天既不在工作，也不在休息，而是和一个又老又丑的妓女缠绵。”他的牙齿露了出来，但隔得太远了，Bruce没能来得及找到那颗瞩目的、凹进去的牙齿，这个小缺陷与Arthur身上所有的缺陷一样——包括损伤的大脑、发育不良的性器官，一切，几乎是一切，都让Bruce心里瞬间翻滚起浓浓爱意。当他无法确定自己是否还爱着对方时，他就会抱起白衬衫，想到那颗牙，找到一个从没变过的答案。

尖细又吓人的笑声在屋顶盘旋，但很快出现了Bruce熟悉的笑声，熟悉到他能在笑声里摸到柔软的皮肤，闻到花香、烟草和体液夹杂在一起的味道。

“猫又走丢了，它总是不断走回那栋死过很多人的屋子，所以你也会再见到他的，你想他，他也想你，毕竟他只有一个弟弟。”

路过楼顶的黑猫在云层下弓起背。

不远处的一栋楼发出巨响，它橙色的火光在黑色的建筑群里如此瞩目。

“哦，不妙，真是不妙，可是你何必那样看我，又不是我干的。”Joker撇撇红色的嘴，侧身等着黑影飞着离开，把烟头弹到楼顶上踩灭。

Bruce不知道他将如何对待自己的宿敌，唯一知道的是，明天或是后天——在屋子里再看见他白天做娼妓的哥哥出现时，终于可以毫不避讳地说爱他，毕竟世上没有一个人会比现在的Bruce更恨他，恨他晚上红色的影子和嘲弄的笑声，恨他将自己又困在了另一个苦涩而甜蜜的秘密里。


End file.
